Locating leakage from sealed systems has been a problem for many years, and is becoming more difficult as environmental considerations impose more stringent standards on leakage. In the automotive industry, for vehicles manufactured from 1996 to 2000, the maximum allowable leakage for the fuel containment system is the equivalent of a hole 0.040″ (or 1 mm) in diameter. Starting in 2000, the equivalent hole size has been reduced to 0.020″ (or ½ mm). These maximums represent the total allowed for the whole system. Thus, for instance, a 2012 vehicle with three holes in the fuel containment system, each having a diameter of 0.010″, exceeds the allowable limit. Further, as discussed in application Ser. No. 13/115,516, when the bell curve effect is taken into consideration, one has to test at a smaller hole diameter than the specified hole size (e.g., 0.020″). Independent of environmental standards, significant economic considerations can come into play. For instance, automotive refrigerant has been R-134a and is currently being changed out to R-1234yf. The cost for a 30 lb cylinder of refrigerant though has increased substantially from $200 for R-134a to $2000 for the new R-1234yf. If a leak is present in these new systems it will be very expensive to find such a leak by filling the system with R-1234yf just to let it leak out in order to locate the leak site. With present detection methods (particularly smoke with or without a fluorescent dye as discussed below) very small leaks (of the order of 0.015″ in diameter) are difficult, if not impossible in a practical sense to locate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,698 to Gilliam (“Gilliam”) discloses what is known as a “smoke generating machine” that injects what is referred to as “smoke” into “any closed vacuum system” in an engine and, if there is a leak present, a visual inspection will show the leak point(s). The smoke is produced by vaporizing what is referred to as a “smoke-generating” liquid which is, preferably, non-flammable and non-toxic, such as Bray Oil Company fireproof hydraulic fluid C-635 with a flash point of 425 degrees F. Preferably, the smoke generating machine maintains the temperature of the smoke generating liquid in the range of 240-250 degrees F. This heat allows the fluid to change states into a visible vapor (the “smoke”). This smoke is then transferred through a hose from the smoke generating machine into the sealed system. It is claimed that if a leak is present the smoke will escape out of the leak allowing a visual trace to be present. However, Gilliam provides no information as to the size of holes (either a range or, particularly, the lower limit) at which his smoke is effective for its intended purpose. Though not stated, obviously Gilliam's smoke will not escape through openings smaller that the size of the vapor droplets. Since the smoke is actually a heated hydrocarbon that changes from a liquid to a vapor, this vapor is comprised of small hydrocarbon vapor droplets. This vapor will have problems when it contacts obstructions in its path. For instance, these vapor droplets will impinge on the obstructions, walls, or linings of the sealed system and will congeal together. Additionally in turbulent air flow the droplets will congeal together forming larger droplets. These size droplets will not be carried out of the sealed system by the pressurized air. If the vapor droplets are larger than the leak size no visual smoke will be present.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,944 to Pieroni et al. (“Pieroni”) also discloses a smoke generating machine that is designed to inject smoke into a sealed system and, if there is a leak present, a visual inspection will show the leak point. The smoke that is produced is a hydrocarbon base, particularly a non toxic petroleum based oil, such as Citgo Oil Company's synthetic PAO 46 oil, that is also vaporized in a chamber when drops of the oil come into contact with a heating grid. The vapor droplets (or smoke) are then transferred through a hose into the sealed system. It is stated that “any leak [in the system to be tested] will allow some of the smoke to escape.” It is further stated that:                Therefore, a visible detection of escaping smoke will provide a quick and easy indication of the presence and location of the leak so that repairs might be implemented. On the other hand, should no smoke escape, then the integrity of the system to be tested is indicated to be intact and not in need of service.        
However, as with Gilliam, Pieroni provides no information as to the size of holes, either a range or, particularly, the lower limit, at which their smoke is effective for its intended purpose. Though not stated, obviously such smoke will not escape through openings smaller that the size of the vapor droplets. Further, EP 1 384 984 A1 to Haddad et al. (“Haddad”), discussed in greater detail below, states that Pieroni describes “a smoke generating machine that has particular application for producing smoke to identify the presence an location of relatively large leaks in the fluid system.” Both Pieroni and Haddad are commonly owned by Star EnviroTech, Inc.
The problem with the above described apparatus and methods is two fold: first the smoke must come out the leak site in order to locate the leak site; and second it must be visible. With the advent of the need to detect very small leaks it has become apparent that (perhaps because of the size of the vapor particles; perhaps because of the pressure at which the smoke is used) smoke will not discharge out such size leaks. Further, even when smoke passes through an opening, particularly from leak sites that are smaller than 0.020″ in hole diameter size, and more particularly those 0.015″ in diameter and smaller, it may not be visible. Additionally even if a large leak is present, such as a 0.040″ in hole diameter size, and the sealed system has a substance contained within it such as gasoline in an automotive fuel containment system, the gasoline vapor can mix with the smoke (a vaporized hydrocarbon) and eliminate the visual smoke. Turbulent air flow that allows the vapor droplets to congeal together or impinge on surfaces will also result in limited or no smoke from large or small leak sizes. Further if a larger leak is present and the air is moving across the leak site the visual smoke may not be able to be seen. Even if the smoke is escaping from the leak site, the light source will need to be in an optically ideal position in order to visually see the smoke. Additionally, since the smoke is a hydrocarbon based composition, it will coat the inside of the sealed system. Fluorescent dye, as discussed below, can also coat the inside of the system. In either or both cases these coatings may be detrimental to the type of system being tested. Finally, these smoke machines are of a low pressure type, usually about 0.5 PSI. This limitation eliminates testing both low and high pressure systems (at their working pressures) with these type machines.
EP 1 384 984 A1 to Haddad et al. discloses a smoke generating machine that can be used in potentially explosive environments “such as, but not limited to, the evaporative or air brake system of a motor vehicle,” and which can locate “relatively small leaks”. In order to limit an explosion a non-combustible gas is used with a hydrocarbon based smoke that carries a fluorescent dye for detecting the presence and location of “small leaks” by leaving a fluorescent trace at the site of the leak. An ultra violet light source is then shined over the sealed system. If there is a leak present the dye trace can be seen at the leak site under ultraviolet light. More specifically, a commercially available fluorescent dye is mixed into the smoke generating oil in the smoke generating machine (which appears to be essentially the same as that disclosed in Pieroni). This mixture of the oil and dye is then vaporized by the heating grid of the smoke machine so that the smoke acts as a reliable carrier of the vaporized fluorescent dye through the system being tested and past the site of any leak. It is further asserted that the fluorescent dye “should have high flash and boiling points to avoid a premature breakdown when the oil supply 8 to which the dye is added is vaporized into smoke” within the smoke generating machine. There is no chemical reaction between the fluorescent dye and the smoke or the contents (if any) of the sealed system. Thus, the dye that is added to the material used to generate the smoke is unaltered. If it comes out a leak, it is still the same compound that was added to the smoke machine.
While Haddad makes a number of references to “relatively small leaks” (in apparent contrast to the detection of “relatively large leaks” by the method and apparatus of the '944 Patent), “small holes” and “very small holes”. However, as with the disclosure of Pieroni, no hole size, or sizes, or range of hole sizes is specified. Again, to be effective it is necessary to have smoke leaving the leak site either to carry dye trace or to be visually seen leaving the leak site.